


Ночной перекус

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are pretty cute in this, Ben is gonna make Rey all kinds of deliciousness, Cooking, Dessert, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Reylo Prompt, Reylo – Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, grilled cheese sandwiches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Бен Соло просто хотел сделать сэндвич с жареным сыром в 1:43 ночи, но его отвлекает девушка, заваривающая лапшу быстрого приготовления. Для ночного перекуса это никуда не годится.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Ночной перекус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight Snacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884471) by [bellestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/pseuds/bellestar). 



> Основано на промпте из Twitter: «Иногда мне просто нужно AU, в котором Б. и Р. встречаются ночью на общей кухне в общежитии, потому что у Бена бессонница, а Рей хочет лапши, и, хотя он ее не знает, запрещает есть ЭТО. Он готовит для нее сам. Это становится привычкой».

Сейчас 01:43, и все, чего он хочет, — сделать сэндвич с жареным сыром. Это не будет обычный сэндвич с жареным сыром — ломтик чеддера между двумя кусками примитивного белого хлеба. Возможно, кому-то и подошел бы вконец измятый батон из гипермаркета, но для него в этом было что-то неправильное.

Днем Бен навестил «Магазин Маз» и купил все необходимые ингредиенты:

_Рецепт особого сэндвича с жареным сыром от Бена Соло_

_Толсто нарезанные куски ремесленного хлеба (он планирует сделать два сэндвича, так что 4 будет в самый раз)_

_200 г нарезанного тонкими ломтиками сыра грюйер комнатной температуры_

_200 г нарезанного тонкими ломтиками белого сыра чеддер комнатной температуры_

_2 куска тонкого сыра мюнстер комнатной температуры_

_1 нарезанная кубиками луковица_

_1 чайная ложка измельченного свежего тимьяна_

_2 чайной ложки измельченного свежего розмарина_

_1 чайная ложка коричневого сахара_

_2 столовые ложки сливочного масла_

_1 столовая ложка оливкового масла_

Сэндвич с жареным сыром – один из его любимых перекусов, когда его настигает бессонница, а с Беном в последнее время это случается часто. Можно было бы обвинить во всем учебу в аспирантуре, но плохо он спал всегда.

Он идет на общую кухню с пакетом продуктов, чтобы приготовить лучший в жизни сэндвич с жареным сыром. Единственное, что хорошо в бессоннице, — сейчас вся кухня находится в его полном распоряжении. Жить в студенческом общежитии на территории кампуса не самая лучшая идея, но так он экономит деньги. Это дает ему возможность покупать более дорогие продукты, чтобы попробовать новые рецепты и блюда.

Поскольку, как правило, все остальные в это время спят и на кухне пусто, Бену вполне комфортно во фланелевых пижамных штанах и белой футболке. Скользя в носках по выцветшему линолеуму, он тихо достает приборы, необходимые для приготовления успокаивающего сэндвича. Он надеется, что после еды сможет хотя бы немного поспать.

Бен так сосредоточен на нарезке лука и тимьяна, что не замечает ее прихода, пока не открывается дверца микроволновки. Слегка повернув голову, он видит, что она держит в руках пенополистироловую чашку и читает напечатанные на ней инструкции с такой сосредоточенностью, что он не может не улыбнуться.

Ее каштановые волосы собраны в три растрепанных пучка; обернувшись, он обращает внимание на белый топ с тонкими лямками и серые спортивные штаны. Кажется, он видел ее раньше в кампусе, но в перерывах между занятиями, работой учебным ассистентом и нерегулярным сном Бен мало с кем общается.

Он возвращается к луку и проверяет температуру на плите, а в следующее мгновение сталкивается с девушкой у раковины. Она приветствует его застенчивой улыбкой, наливает в чашку горячей воды и идет обратно к микроволновке.

Тут он понимает, что она готовит быструю лапшу.

Быстрая лапша? Нет, никуда не годится.

Она собирается поставить чашку в микроволновку, когда он подает голос.

— Ты же на самом деле не хочешь это есть, да?

Она поворачивается, с удивлением глядя на него яркими карими глазами.

— Прости?

— Лапша в чашке, — говорит он, махнув рукой. — На самом деле ты не хочешь есть это.

— А почему бы и нет? — отрывисто спрашивает она.

— Потому, что это отстой? — говорит он, пожимая плечами. 

Она фыркает, закрывая дверцу микроволновки.

— Что же ты посоветуешь съесть вместо ночной лапши?

Бен поднимает взгляд от разделочной доски, откладывая в сторону тщательно отмеренные ингредиенты.

— Вместо нее я сделаю тебе сэндвич с жареным сыром, — уверенно говорит он. — Я не могу позволить тебе есть сотни раз переработанное дерьмо в чашке, которое ты называешь ночной лапшой.

— Это не дерьмо! — со смехом отвечает она, усаживаясь за кухонный остров. — Она стоит всего 25 центов и очень сытная. То что нужно для бедных студентов колледжей.

Усмехнувшись, Бен начинает тереть грюйер в маленькую миску. Жаль, что нет терки получше, но приходится довольствоваться той, что есть на общей кухне. Он готовит еду в уютной тишине, чувствуя ее взгляд на своих руках, пока перемещается от разделочной доске к плите за своей спиной.

— Так что это за сэндвич с жареным сыром? — спрашивает она. Украдкой подняв взгляд, он видит на ее лице мягкую улыбку. Он также отмечает завораживающее созвездие веснушек на ее щеках. Такой красивой девушке не следует есть из пенополистироловой чашки. Он даже не знает ее имени, но она заслуживает есть лучшую еду, которую только можно подать на тарелке.

— Тебе нравятся белый чеддер, грюйер и мюнстер?

Он уже отрезает для нее сырные кружочки и кладет их на маленькую тарелку. Она осторожно берет ломтик белого чеддера, нюхая, прежде чем откусить. Ее глаза загораются, и она кивает.

— Это… вкусно, — заявляет она, прежде чем взять маленькую миску с тертым грюйером и понюхать. Бену приходится сдерживать смех, когда она корчит рожицу.

— Немного воняет, но когда расплавится, сэндвич будет отличным, — объясняет он, прежде чем вернуться к работе.

Бен кладет в разогретую сковородку нарезанный кубиками лук, тимьян и розмарин, и, когда они начинают шипеть, его нос наполняет глубокий аромат. Пока он готовит, Девушка с Ночной Лапшой тихо сидит за его спиной. Когда приходит время, он добавляет коричневый сахар, уже зная, насколько потрясающим будет на вкус карамелизованный лук. Ему приходится уговаривать себя не есть его, когда все готово. Лук нужно оставить для сэндвичей.

Бен начинает готовить сковородку к главному этапу, добавляя масло и оставшийся розмарин. Смесь растапливается, и он кладет сверху хлеб.

— Как тебя зовут? — звонко спрашивает Девушка с Ночной Лапшой, когда он оборачивается, чтобы взять нарезанный сыр.

— Я Бен, — отвечает он. Он старается не обращать внимание на то, как она прикусывает нижнюю губу, оглядываясь вокруг. — У меня хватит ингредиентов, чтобы сделать сэндвичи нам обоим, хорошо?

Она кивает. 

— Раз ты настаиваешь, что я не могу есть — я цитирую — «сотни раз переработанное дерьмо из чашки, которое называю ночной лапшой», тогда, разумеется, я попробую один из твоих шикарных сэндвичей.

Он слышит шутливые нотки в ее голосе, не отрываясь от плиты. Нельзя, чтобы хлеб пережарился, иначе сэндвич будет испорчен.

Через несколько минут Бен улыбается себе под нос; кухню наполняет аромат горячего, плавящегося на хлебе сыра. Он буквально слышит, как в животе начинает урчать от нетерпения. Его сердце также трепещет при мысли, что он разделит столь восхитительную еду с сидящей за его спиной симпатичной Девушкой с Ночной Лапшой.

Закончив, он ставит перед ней на стол идеально ровный, аккуратный сэндвич с жареным сыром. Для пущего эффекта сверху он посыпается грюйером и остатками тимьяна.

Девушка с Ночной Лапшой улыбается ему.

— Итак, шеф, опишите свое блюдо.

— Собираешься поставить мне оценку? — спрашивает он.

Она выпрямляется на стуле и старательно прочищает горло.

— Пожалуйста, шеф, расскажите, что вы для меня приготовили.

Он ухмыляется.

— Я даже не знаю твоего имени.

— Рей, —с улыбкой отвечает она.

— Что ж, Рей, — он делает паузу, глядя, как ее улыбка становится шире. — Я приготовил для тебя потрясающий изысканный сэндвич с жареным сыром, — описывает Бен, говоря немного в нос. — В этом изысканном сэндвиче с жареным сыром карамелизированный лук, сыр грюйер и белый чеддер, а приготовлен он на масле с розмарином.

Рей делает вид, что внимательно рассматривает кусок жареного сыра. Проводит ногтем по хрустящей корочке толстого куска ремесленного хлеба.

— Вы хорошо подрумянили хлеб, — говорит она, подражая тону судьи и вызывая у него смех. С трудом сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, она приподнимает верхний кусок, чтобы рассмотреть тягучий расплавленный сыр.

— На вид расплавленный сыр выглядит неплохо. Но самый главный вопрос — каким он будет на вкус.

Бен скрещивает руки на груди и наблюдает, как она откусывает кусок сэндвича. В тот момент, когда она опускает руку, на ее губах расцветает улыбка, а глаза закрываются. Когда она начинает жевать, он слышит удовлетворенный стон, и по ее выражению лица очевидно, что сэндвич удался.

Бен никогда в жизни не был так рад видеть, как кто-то ест сэндвич с жареным сыром — тот, который приготовил он. Как же здорово, что накануне он сходил в «Магазин Маз» и купил все необходимое.

— Каков вердикт? — спрашивает он, собираясь взяться за собственный сэндвич. Рей одобрительно кивает головой.

— Это намного лучше, чем сотни раз переработанное дерьмо, которое я называла ночной лапшой, — удовлетворенно вздыхает она, продолжая есть. Когда она останавливается и улыбается ему, он чувствует, как сердце в груди снова дергается.

— Спасибо, Бен. Это восхитительно, — искренне говорит она.

Он решает, что отныне будет готовить для нее так часто, как только возможно. Пока он рядом, он проследит, чтобы она больше никогда не ела сотни раз переработанное дерьмо из чашки.

***

Он начинает с нетерпением ждать их встречи. Почти каждую ночь, когда он не спит и готовит что-нибудь на общей кухне, туда приходит Рей. Она сидит за кухонным островом и наблюдает, как он готовит различные блюда. Когда он ходит за продуктами, то начинает думать о том, что хотел бы приготовить для Рей, а не для себя.

Он узнал, что Рей может съесть все что угодно. С тех пор как она рассказала ему о своем детстве в приемных семьях и о том, как часто оставалась голодной, Бен поставил перед собой цель всегда готовить столько, чтобы остатки она могла забрать в свою комнату.

Рей очень понравилось ризотто с грибами, которое он приготовил на прошлой неделе, особенно когда он предложил ей свежеиспеченный чесночный хлеб. Она не была уверена, понравятся ли ей шампиньоны, но завизжала, едва попробовав, и Бен положил в ее порцию больше грибов, чем в свою. Еще он добавил побольше пармезана и показал, как его натереть, когда она об этом попросила.

Пару недель назад ему захотелось карри, и он вспомнил, что Рей говорила, что никогда его не пробовала. Карри в два часа ночи может показаться несколько необычным, но в компании Рей, которая смеялась и дурачилась за его спиной, подсказывая, сколько лайма нужно добавить в зеленое карри с чаем матча и курицей (рецепт требовал одного; она хотела, чтобы было больше), Бен решил, что, возможно, здесь не было ничего странного. Карри было восхитительным, а Рей была рада забрать себе лишнюю порцию.

У нее в руках больше никогда не было чашки из пенополистирола с лапшой. Бен будет готовить все, что она захочет, до тех пор, пока она будет приходить по ночам.

***

Однажды ночью Рей появляется на кухне раньше. Бен задержался, трижды проверяя, взял ли все ингредиенты для сегодняшнего блюда. Но когда он видит ее в фартуке, надетом поверх джинсов и рубашки, внезапно забывает, что собирался готовить сегодня ночью. Она распустила волосы, и ему приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не протянуть руку и не коснуться их пальцами.

— А, шеф Бен, — торжественно приветствует она его. — Присаживайтесь.

Он ставит сумку с продуктами на стойку и садится на ее обычное место у кухонного острова.

— Что происходит?

— Я решила испечь нам что-нибудь сегодня вечером, — объявляет Рей. — Надеюсь, ты любишь шоколад.

Он думает, что охотно съел бы все, что она приготовит, независимо от вкуса.

— Да, конечно, отлично.

— Я помню, ты говорил, что ты не из тех, кто ест десерт перед ужином, — начинает она, — и, возможно, у меня не получится ничего особенного после того, как ты неделями баловал меня изысканными ужинами прямо в общежитии, но… — она указывает на ингредиенты, — мы сможем съесть остатки теста для печенья.

Он не может сдержать ухмылку.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что есть сырое тесто для печенья вредно?

Рей наклоняется, и он улавливает сладкий ванильный запах ее духов.

— Я готова рискнуть, — шепчет она, прежде чем отвернуться, оставляя его мечтать о большем, чем о сегодняшней выпечке.

Она начинает готовить шоколадное трюфельное печенье. Он наблюдает, как ее руки смешивают шесть столовых ложек масла, яйца, стакан белого сахара, муку и ванильный экстракт, прежде чем добавить несладкие шоколадные дольки и чипсы. Рей тихонько мычит себе под нос, пока готовит смесь, затем поворачивается и наклоняет к нему голову.

— Хочешь мне помочь? — спрашивает она. 

Помыв руки, он незамедлительно присоединяется к ней. Осторожно замесив тесто в миске, Рей ставит ее между ними.

— Делай маленькие шарики и выкладывай на противень, — объясняет она. Когда оба тянутся к тесту для печенья, их руки задевают друг друга. Прикосновение вызывает у него дрожь. За все время, которое они вместе провели на этой кухне, они никогда не оказывались так близко.

Отвлекшись, он не замечает, как Рей, хихикая, мажет тестом его нос.

— В рецепте было не так, — шутливо упрекает он, прежде чем протянуть руку и оставить тесто на кончике ее носа.

— Да ну? Я думала, мы не должны играть с едой.

Рей наступает на него и безуспешно пытается снова испачкать тестом. Бен мягко хватает ее за запястье, чтобы отбить атаку, и она визжит от смеха.

А затем, прежде чем он осознает это, она притягивает его к себе за воротник рубашки и целует. Когда она приоткрывает губы, он чувствует полусладкий вкус шоколадных чипсов, которые она совала в рот, пока месила тесто. Углубляя поцелуй, она старается не касаться его лица покрытыми тестом пальцами. Рей не колеблется, и ее испачканные руки опускаются на его шею и щеки.

Когда они отстраняются, переводя дыхание, Бен разглядывает противень с кривыми шариками печенья и шоколадные следы по всей столешнице. На его лице остатки мягкого теста, но все, о чем он может думать, — это яркая улыбка Рей.

— Мы испортили десерт? — спрашивает он, хотя на самом деле ему все равно, так это или нет.

— Совсем нет. Я думаю, на вкус ты просто идеальный десерт, — говорит она и подмигивает. Шоколадное трюфельное печенье оказывается забыто, когда Рей встает на цыпочки, чтобы снова поцеловать его.

Кто сказал, что десерт перед ужином — это плохо? Он решает, что отныне всегда будет есть только так. Это идеальный ночной перекус.

**Author's Note:**

> Рецепт сэндвича Бена: https://www.thechunkychef.com/ultimate-gourmet-grilled-cheese/
> 
> Рецепт шоколадного трюфельного печенья Рей: https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/25808/chocolate-truffle-cookies/?internalSource=hub%20recipe&referringId=15117&referringContentType=Recipe%20Hub&clickId=cardslot%203


End file.
